Metal, Meat
''Metal, Meat & Bone - The Songs of Dyin' Dog ''is an upcoming album by The Residents, expected for release in February 2020 on Cherry Red/MVD. Metal, Meat & Bone will feature The Residents' interpretations of songs previously recorded in the mid 1970s by Alvin "Dyin' Dog" Snow, an obscure Lousiana blues musician who was briefly associated with The Residents' early collaborator Roland Sheehan. It is expected to be released in a two-disc edition, combining The Residents' interpretations of the songs with the original Dyin' Dog demo recordings (previously released in September 2019 as the limited edition vinyl box set The Residents Present Alvin Snow, aka Dyin' Dog). History ]] First announced alongside Intruders in late 2017, Metal, Meat & Bone is a cover album inspired by the work of Alvin "Dyin' Dog" Snow, an obscure Louisiana blues musician who released a small number of recordings during his life, and who had worked briefly with The Residents' early collaborator Roland Sheehan. Sheehan had shown The Residents the recently rediscovered recordings he had made in the mid-1970s with Dyin' Dog, which ultimately became the basis for a long-gestating "blues album" project which the group had long considered but had never been able to conceptualize to their satisfaction previously. The short animated video "Nixon Sings The Blues", as well as The Residents' interpretations of the Dyin' Dog songs "Tell Me", "Hungry Hound", "Die! Die! Die!" and "Mamma Don't Go" were all premiered on the group's 2018-2019 In Between Dreams tour in 2018 and 2019. A demo version of "Tell Me" has since circulated on the internet, and a video purporting to feature the original Dyin' Dog version of "Bury My Bone" surfaced on YouTube in July 2019. The complete original Dyin' Dog demo recordings were released on Psychofon Records in September 2018, as a limited edition set of five 7" singles entitled The Residents Present Alvin Snow, aka Dyin' Dog. "Hungry Hound", "Die! Die! Die" and "Tell Me" were all officially released for the first time in July 2019 on the live album In Between Dreams Live. The soundtrack to the "Nixon Sings The Blues" video is included on the limited edition bonus LP Dreaming Of An Eyeball Beaming. Metal, Meat & Bone will be the first Residents studio album to follow the passing of long-time collaborator Hardy Fox in October 2018. The Residents are launching a tour to promote the album in April 2020, entitled Dog Stab! - featuring tracks from Metal, Meat & Bone with selections from their 1978 album Duck Stab!/Buster & Glen. Track listing The exact track listing of Metal, Meat & Bone has not yet been announced, but is expected to include the following tracks, all featured on the limited edition 7" set Alvin Snow, aka Dyin' Dog. * Bury My Bone * River Runs Dry * Die! Die! Die! * Pass For White * Hungry Hound * The Dog's Dream * I Know * Tell Me * Mamma Don't Go See also * Dyin' Dog * Alvin Snow, aka Dyin' Dog * Roland Sheehan * In Between Dreams * In Between Dreams Live * Dreaming Of An Eyeball Beaming External links and references * "Lost In The Blues: The Search For Dyin' Dog" on The Chiseler *''The Residents Present Alvin Snow, AKA Dyin' Dog'' *''The Residents Present Dyin' Dog'' Category:Metal, Meat & Bone Category:Dyin' Dog Category:Albums Category:Cover albums Category:Upcoming projects